


To Spank Or Not To Spank Inquiry

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous





	To Spank Or Not To Spank Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomcatNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomcatNoir/gifts).



Hey, okay sorry if this is weird or anything, I was just wondering what happened with “To Spank Or Not To Spank” because it just quietly disappeared one day. It’s really okay if you don’t want to tell me or don’t feel comfortable or whatever, I was just really in love with that fic and would like to know what happened to it. Also even if you don’t want it to be publicly available, I would appreciate it if you sent it to me as a file or a link or something, I don’t know. Love you! Hope you’re staying safe!


End file.
